RFID antennas are widely used in a number of applications, including smart cards, item tracking in manufacturing and retail, etc. RFID antennas may have a relatively narrow bandwidth. As such, RFID antennas are susceptible to the operating environment. With the effects of an operators hand or body, antenna resonant frequency may wholly shift off the target frequency band. As such, current RFID antennas may have a relatively narrow bandwidth and as such, may not be wholly reliable.